Silver Club
by A. Lee
Summary: Revised and Complete. Two new students transfer to an unnamed high school in the middle of the nowhere and cause a hubbub. Note: Completely AU


An Alternate Universe fanfiction where nothing is as it seems.

Once upon a time, there was a school. The name of this school is not important. It was a high school filled with some of the best and brightest of the country. The most notable of these students, the best of the best, and the brightest of the brightest, were recognized by invitation to join the most elite Silver Club. (The origins of the name are long lost in the annals of history, but its prestige and historical significance were great.) There were never many members at a time, and membership was highly sought-after.

Current Silver Club members were but four in number, a number many considered an all-time low in membership, a number many in the school considered far too low. Characters such as Beryl and Warren (nicknamed Wiseman) in particular felt that membership should be increased, preferably including themselves in the future. But Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami harbored no such beliefs, and they were the ones who mattered.

The school year that we begin on had not started out as a particularly important year. Most had thought it would be a school year like any other. The only unexpected circumstances were the two new transfer students, Serenity and Usagi. And even that did not rouse much interest in the majority of the student body. Not beyond the initial curiosity, of course.

The reason for Serenity's enrollment was obvious, of course. She was bright and pretty and talented and was almost disgustingly perfect. She had long, blonde hair that was always in two pigtails and smoky gray eyes, and made friends with remarkable ease. Usagi, however, was shy and quiet and did not seem to excel in anything in particular, which alone marked her as unusual. She did seem to have a host of bad habits, however, up to and including tardiness, a tendency to sleep in class, and a short attention span. She was also a blonde, her hair also in pigtails (but peculiar ones), her eyes a crystal blue. Yet none would mistake her timid, fearful walk for that of Serenity's self-confident stride.

Anyways, a quarter of the way through the school year, there was a hubbub. Three Silver Club alumni came to revisit their high school, and everyone knew there was only one reason for this visit. The Silver Club was on the brink of inducting another member, and they needed the alumni to approve their choice and participate in the formal induction ceremony.

So the question was: Who would be inducted?

The plurality held that Serenity would be chosen. She was after all, the newest student and thus the newest factor in the equation. And she certainly appeared to be the best of the best and the brightest of the brightest. A large number of people did believe Beryl would be it. She was in her last year of high school and this _was_ her last chance. She had even specifically cultivated Mamoru last year, dating him briefly in an attempt to sleep her way into the Silver Club (didn't happen). Beryl made no secret of the fact that she was willing to do _anything_ to get into the Silver Club.

The next-largest opinion was in favor of Wiseman. Wiseman was crafty. That was all he had going for him, really. But he was crafty enough to make connections, and he had several important people under his thumb. That, in many people's minds, was enough. After that, people no longer had concerted opinions. Of course, everyone secretly hoped in their heart that _they_ were the one who would be chosen. The only other person more than two people secretly considered a candidate to join the Silver Club was actually fairly surprising—Usagi. Three people, actually, considered Usagi a worthy candidate, because these three people had seen a unique side of Usagi.

Saya liked Usagi because Saya liked cats and Usagi owned a very adorable cat. It really was as simple as that. Usagi's cat's name was Luna, and it was a sleek black cat with a crescent-moon bald patch on its forehead, and who meowed in a funny way. And because Saya liked Usagi and Saya liked Usagi's cat, and Saya often went over to Usagi's house to play with Usagi's cat, Saya's older brother Ryuji could only grudgingly come to like, or at least respect, Usagi as well. At home, he noticed whenever he dropped his little sister off to play with Usagi's cat, Usagi was less shy, less timid. She was filled with enthusiasm and joy and was, he also grudgingly admitted, prettier.

Ryuji had a girlfriend whose name was Haruhi. Haruhi liked Usagi because Ryuji liked her, because she felt intuitively that she would never have to worry about Usagi stealing Ryuji from her, that she could trust Usagi with a great deal. And as she had never felt that level of trust in any other person, she approved of Usagi.

The third person who very much approved of Usagi was Cooan. There had been a small Incident (which Cooan hoped she would never think of again) involving Wiseman and one of his unknown minions (who she had seen to would never get known by _anybody_), and Usagi had come to her aid (and the manner in which she had come would have given Cooan some pause had Cooan not vowed to herself to never think about it again) and that was that.

But none of these people's opinions mattered. What mattered was what Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and the three alumni Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna thought.

And what they thought was this.

Minako, Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru all thought that Serenity was _their_ Princess Serenity, and that they should induct her and present her with the nijuizhou (a long story). Setsuna reserved her judgment, insisting on seeing this candidate with her own two eyes before passing judgment. Ami was cautious because presenting _anyone_ with the nijuizhou was a Big Deal, although inducting her into the Silver Club wasn't a bad idea. Rei, however, sensed something wrong with Serenity and was virulently opposed to letting her in the Silver Club, much less handing her the nijuizhou. But Rei's feelings were chalked up to jealousy, because Serenity _had_ stolen a lot from Rei. Not stolen, as much as sidled over and politely taken away.

Like her boyfriend.

Mamoru, also an alumnus of the Silver Club, had been going out with Rei. And then Serenity had shown up and somehow or other, he had ended up going out with Serenity instead of Rei with nobody the wiser as to _how_ it had actually happened. Nobody was sure whether he had actually officially broken up with Rei before he had officially started going out with Serenity (none of the three were sharing any information and certainly none of them were mentioning Mamoru's drawled "You're interesting; I like you" that had started it all), but this was pretty much accepted. If Serenity was _the_ Serenity, she was destined to go out with Mamoru. If not, it was still entirely up to Mamoru who he went out with.

It was really no wonder that Rei was bitter, and she never had been one to separate the personal from the professional, and Rei herself couldn't pinpoint the exact reason of her mistrust so maybe it was just bitterness leaking through, so her opinion was discounted.

The debate continued.

--

On the third day of the debate, Mamoru visited his old high school, ostensibly to surprise his girlfriend. But actually to add his opinion. There was a good deal of controversy over calling in a fourth alumnus opinion but they simply couldn't settle the argument. Mamoru stopped by Serenity's locker to sweep her into his arms with a kiss and a wink and a very romantic rose.

And as they stood there and nuzzled and displayed far more PDA than people would have liked, Usagi, while walking by, accidentally brushed against him.

Mamoru almost-flinched as if he had been almost-electrocuted, and his eyes met the wide eyes of Usagi as she realized what had happened. She scurried away, but not before Mamoru sensed the hidden strength and secrets within her.

"Who was that?" he asked his girlfriend casually.

Serenity turned and frowned, tensing slightly. "That," she said very precisely, "was Tsukino Usagi."

"Tsukino Usagi," Mamoru repeated.

"She's a nobody," Serenity said firmly. Her normally genial countenance tightened slightly as she recalled something, and something the slightest bit ugly entered her voice. "A nobody." And then her kind countenance returned. "I feel kind of sorry for her, actually. She doesn't have friends like I do."

"You're so kind," Mamoru murmured, but both he and Serenity knew that his mind wasn't on her at that moment. No, he was contemplating something far more incongruous ...

--

At the meeting, Setsuna began by saying,"You're going out with her, Mamoru. What do you think of Serenity?"

Mamoru seemed not to have noticed he was being addressed.

"Mamoru!" Minako snapped her fingers in front of him, snapping him out of his reverie. "Stop fantasizing about your girlfriend and start discussing her."

Mamoru blinked and then turned the rest. "Tell me more about Tsukino Usagi."

"Usagi?" Ami wasn't the only one who was surprised. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"Well, who _is_ she, for starters?"

"She's another student who transferred in at the beginning of the year," Ami began. "She has mediocre grades in everything and the only thing of note concerning her is that somehow, three people in this school consider her a possible candidate for the Silver Club, herself not included – she refused to take the survey, one of ten people to do so."

"Why is three votes special?" Michiru wanted to know.

"The only other people to garner more than two votes," Makoto pointed out, "are Serenity, Beryl, and Warren."

"Why are you so interested?" Rei asked.

"Usagi and Serenity are hiding something – together. Have you looked at their auras in conjunction?" he asked Rei.

"Usagi and Serenity have never associated with each other before," Minako objected.

"I've looked at their auras separately," Rei said slowly, "as a matter of routine."

"But together?" Mamoru persisted.

"No," Rei's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"There's something off about her," Mamoru said, as he tried to pinpoint what exactly it was. "She has secrets, secrets I didn't even sense she had until I happened to be in tactile contact with both her and Serenity at the same time."

"They've never associated with each other before, you say?" Setsuna asked slowly.

"Never," Minako said firmly. "They don't even really greet each other in the hallways all that often."

"That's strange, if you think about it," Setsuna pointed out. "They're both transfer students; one would think they would form companionship with each other first, both as strangers."

"Enough about Usagi, whoever she is," Haruka said firmly. "We need to continue with the purpose of this meeting, whether to give Serenity the nijuizhou or not."

"Actually," Ami corrected, "the purpose of this meeting is to debate whether or not to induct new members into the Silver Club; and if so, who. The matter of whether Serenity is _our_ Serenity is actually a side-issue on the agenda that really should only be addressed once we have decided whether or not to induct her. According to protocol, that is."

"Alright," Michiru said smoothly. "I nominate Serenity as a candidate for membership of the Silver Club."

"Seconded," Haruka grunted.

"Thirded," Minako said coolly. As head of the current members of the Silver Club, she had to help nominate the candidate in order for him or her to be considered. Traditionally, she was supposed to originate the nomination, of course, but Michiru was obviously feeling impatient.

And, of course, as consultant alumnus, Mamoru's opinion had to be considered as well. "Approved," he chorused.

"Done," Michiru said with some finality. "Now, then-"

"I nominate Usagi as a candidate for membership of the Silver Club," Rei said rather defiantly.

"Seconded," Setsuna chorused.

"Thirded," Minako said, after a brief pause.

"Approved," Mamoru said automatically.

"What?" Haruka objected. "We've already nominated Serenity."

"Nothing in the protocol says we can't nominate more than one member at a time," Ami stated. "In fact, precedent has sometime called for the nomination for as many as five at a time. Of course, it is highly frowned upon for more than one person to achieve membership during instances of multiple-nomination, although that, too, has occurred one time in the history of the Silver Club."

"But we haven't discussed Usagi at all," Michiru protested. "We spent thirty seconds musing on her because Mamoru developed an interest. We've been discussing Serenity for days."

"_You've_ been discussing Serenity for days," Mamoru corrected.

"She's your girlfriend! Don't you at least care?" Michiru asked.

"What is the problem?" Minako asked. "Usagi has been nominated, the nomination has been seconded by an alumnus, thirded by the current head of the Silver Club, and her nomination has been approved by the consultant alumnus. We have one week exactly to research both her background and Serenity's background. If you object, you can, of course, vote against her next week and her nomination will be discarded."

"Fine," Haruka held up her hands in a gesture of defeat. "One week."

"And after the week, we'll decide further matter involving the nijuizhou, as I said protocol indicated we should have done a week ago," Ami said rather satisfactorily.

"Meeting adjourned."

--

The week passed rather uneventfully. Ryuji's story, and Haruhi's story were coaxed out of them with little to no effort. Saya was met and pronounced the most adorable girl ever, even as she was subtly questioned about her interactions with Usagi. Cooan was a bit harder to cajole, but she did reveal that Usagi had done her a good turn and would say no more. And then, she had looked Ami in the eye and said, "You're considering her for candidacy, aren't you? Good for you. Better her than that bitch Serenity anyday."

And then Cooan wouldn't say _any more_ about it, even though Ami knew that whatever Cooan knew was very important. Usagi was hard to find information about, because she was so quiet and reclusive; everyone generally thought of her as both timid and "nice, I guess, I don't really remember." It was hard to find specific circumstances in which she had demonstrated kindness. It was interesting to note, however, that Wiseman seemed to have a mini-grudge against Usagi for no reason anyone could ascertain, as did Beryl. Serenity, on the other hand, had all too many people singing her praises and gushing about a good turn she had done them. Even Beryl and Warren grudgingly admitted that they didn't dislike her. Very few people had anything bad to say.

Except Cooan, apparently. And Cooan wasn't talking.

Except, Ami soon found, Cooan wasn't the only one. There were a number of uneasy people, a number of uneasy people she might never have thought to ask otherwise had she not asked Cooan for a list of people who didn't like Serenity much. And they usually said something vague and didn't want to elaborate on a reason.

But Ami had done her work in finding them. It was up to the others to properly interrogate them.

One thing led to another and soon the week was over. Makoto walked into the History classroom and handed Serenity a golden envelope. The class watched in anticipation as Makoto held yet another golden envelope in her hand. Would it be for Beryl? Or Wiseman, who was also currently in the classroom? When Makoto didn't leave the classroom, but walked forward, everyone let out a breath, certain that Wiseman had made his way in the Silver Club. A wide grin spread across his face, a wide grin that disappeared when Makoto halted in front of Usagi instead, and handed her the envelope.

Usagi accepted it calmly, ignoring the gasps, and Wiseman's "What the fuck!"

Instead, for the first time in a long time, she allowed her eyes to meet Serenity's. Serenity's triumphant expression had faded, replaced by grim determination. They continued staring at each other, unnoticed by the class which was far more captivated by the show that Wiseman was putting on. ("Why the _fuck_ wasn't _I_ chosen instead of some stupid transfer who doesn't excel at anything?" "Have you considered the fact that anyone who throws _tantrums_ at the drop of a pin doesn't quite meet the standards of the Silver Club?")

Serenity looked away first, but not before her eyes flashed blue.

--

"Multiple-candidacy is a rare occasion in the history of the Silver Club, but it has taken place once," Ami announced. "Multiple-induction has no precedent in the history of the Silver Club. Although both of you have received at least a three-quarters majority in the vote for approval among the combined members and consultant alum and have received official invitations for induction, the likelihood that both of you will end up members of the Silver Club is slimmer than slim to none. In other words, the two of you will essentially be competing against each other for membership throughout the course of this next week. Do you understand?" Ami gave both Usagi and Serenity a steely look.

"Understood," Usagi said grimly.

"Of course I understand, Ami," Serenity said brightly.

Ami flashed Serenity a quick, though awkward, smile (it was so difficult to remain genial towards a friend you were in the process of judging in an official capacity), and continued. "You have four Trials, one for each remaining day of the week, to accomplish during the school day. You will receive your task upon the chime of the first bell in the morning and must complete it before the chime of the last bell in the afternoon," Ami continued. "You will receive your task from a different member each day. You will receive your first task tomorrow. Also, you are not permitted to have any contact with each other throughout the course of this week. Any questions or final comments before we close?"

"Yes," Usagi stood. "Could I have a private word with Serenity?"

"Of course," Ami nodded, and left the room, although she carefully did not mention the listening device and video carefully hidden in the room.

As soon as Ami left, Usagi turned to Serenity. "I will not step down this time. I will surmount all obstacles in my path and reclaim my birthright."

"You mean _my_ birthright," Serenity spat. "Forget not the origin of your little bauble and that it was originally mine."

"But ownership _transferred_," Usagi emphasized.

"And so shall it transfer _back_," Serenity stated.

"We shall see," Usagi said. "But do not forget that if you lose, you lose _everything_."

"Can't say the same for you," Serenity almost smirked, "seeing as you have nothing _to_ lose."

"So the game is set, then?" Usagi asked. "There will be no holds barred?"

"No rules, no limits, we can use any and all resources at our disposal," Serenity confirmed, "towards convincing them of competence."

"And of course, towards the utter destruction of _anything_ in the way," Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"I am at the advantage here," Serenity laughed, a brittle thing that was not quite evil and not quite good. "They already favor me."

"But in the end," Usagi vowed, "the ginzuishou shall be mine."

She and Serenity shook hands, perhaps to seal some sort of deal they had just confirmed, and both turned to leave.

--

"Well that was certainly instructive," Minako blinked, before turning to face everyone else. "What do you guys make of that exchange?"

"The ginzuishou," Setsuna murmured with a far-off look in her eyes, "is the name of an object connected to the nijuizhou in many legends."

"Is that what they were on about?" Michiru asked sharply. "The nijuizhou? With their talk of an all-or-nothing duel? Do they know?"

Haruka growled. "They're both hiding something, hiding something we should already know after all of that painstaking research. We should eliminate them both and be done with it."

"We can't," Mamoru pointed out, "we _need_ to induct someone this year if we are to make any progress in our mission."

"But what you guys think isn't important," Makoto butted in. "The decision of candidacy rests solely on the shoulders of _current_ members." She, like her fellow members, was getting just a little bit tired of the alumni's domineering attitude.

"Exactly," Minako confirmed. "From now on, you four are merely observers." She turned to face Rei. "What did you make of that conversation?"

"One of those two girls is the Princess we are searching for. The other is false," Rei predicted, her eyes closed in concentration. "Both seek possession of the nijuizhou. Both know more than they let on." Her eyes snapped open. "Neither should be trusted."

"But we should trust the princess," Makoto objected. Michiru, too, looked as if she could barely keep herself from pointing this out. "The princess is our leader, she_ is_ our current mission."

Rei sighed. "Do you know the story of the origin of the Silver Club?"

There was a silence.

"I take that as a no. Do you know where our priorities lay? Do we first seek the princess, or do we first protect the nijuizhou? _Or_ is our most important task the continuation of the Silver Club?"

"The continuation of the Silver Club, of course," Ami said.

"Wrong." All heads turned to look at Rei curiously. "Our priority lies in protecting the nijuizhou. Then it lies in protecting the princess. Only finally does it fall to us to continue the Silver Club." She looked Minako in the eye. "So it may fall to us to keep the nijuizhou from the Princess if she does not prove herself worthy."

"Worthy?" Ami voiced the thought they had all been thinking. "What makes and does not make her worthy?"

"That, too, shall be revealed with time," Rei said soberly.

"Time? What time?" Haruka demanded. "You only have a week."

"Members-only discussion," Michiru reminded her girlfriend. Haruka's growl quieted to a grumble.

"And is that a premonition or just a gut instinct?" Minako asked quietly.

"The bit about caution before trust, that's premonition," Rei said slowly. "The priority of our missions, that's passed down by mouth from Mystic to Mystic." (For just as Minako was Leader, and Ami was Historian, so was Rei Mystic.) "The bit about the worthiness being revealed with time? Gut instinct."

"What I want to know," Ami said briskly after a suitable moment of silence, "is how the ginzuishou is connected to the nijuizhou."

"If I may?" Setsuna calmly asked permission to intrude on the discussion. "As you all know, I was once Historian. But before I was Historian, I remember the previous Historian excising something from the records, a legend that she saw fit to remove. I was curious, then, and before she removed it, I glanced over it." She hesitated. "Legend has it that the nijuizhou are all keys to a treasure that is the ginzuishou. It never specified what kind of keys, and I didn't get to the part about what the ginzuishou was, exactly. But it holds great power within it, power that the Silver Club is supposed to protect.

"The Historian at that time went by the name of Galaxia. Galaxia's membership has since been revoked, since she was imprisoned from fraud, identity theft, and murder of the first degree."

"Murder?" Makoto asked, surprised.

"It's in the records," Ami noted. "Both an excision and the revocation of her membership."

"It should also be noted," Setsuna added, "that the murder was of a young child the Silver Club had been charged with protecting. Her betrayal was twofold."

"So what does this mean?" Minako asked, sitting back. "Our two candidates have been hiding things from us, know legends that we do not. And if Galaxia truly betrayed the Club, we cannot be certain that the excision of this legend was in good faith."

"Hold on," Ami muttered, pulling up something on her laptop, "let me check something." There were a couple moments of steady click-clacking as her fingers navigated the keyboard. Finally, she looked up with bemused eyes. "It is interesting to note that Galaxia has only had two visits in the last five years. The two visits occurred one right after the other, and were by Serenity and Usagi."

"Wait, what?" Makoto blinked.

"We have to assume, then, that Serenity and Usagi know about the purpose of the Silver Club, the missions of the Silver Club, ... and know more about the nijuizhou we have in our possession than we do," Rei concluded. "We have to remain wary."

"I have a question," Mamoru stated calmly, "and I know it's not my place to ask, but ... what does this say about our evaluation as to whether Serenity is _the_ Serenity? Does it disqualify her, or does it strengthen her case?" His eyebrows quirked. "I have a vested interest in the matter, of course."

"It certainly doesn't strengthen her case," Haruka snapped. "If it did, it would imply that Usagi could be Serenity as well."

"Which we can't rule out," Michiru said firmly. "Usagi's rather sudden appearance on our radar means that we should probably consider her ..." she trailed off rather uncertainly.

"But we didn't consider Serenity _our_ Serenity because she showed up on our radar," Ami pointed out. "We did so because a new transfer student with the name of our princess, the same physical features, roughly speaking, as our princess, the same likes and dislikes as our princess, and who we also felt an affinity for, was rather too much of a coincidence."

"And because her aura changes according to the cycles of the moon," Rei added.

"Yes, but does Usagi's also change according to the phases of the moon?" Makoto asked.

"I have an idea," Setsuna interrupted the voices that were starting to overlap and raise higher and higher as each wanted their idea out in the open. "Current members of the Silver Club will no doubt be preoccupied evaluating the two candidates. Why don't you leave the issue of Princess Serenity to us, the alum? It's not like we have anything better to do with our time," she added persuasively. "It will give us something to do, and it's not like you have the time."

"That seems like a good compromise," Minako agreed, and so it was decided.

--

The tasks came and went over the next few days.

What? You actually wanted to hear what the tasks were? No, they were dull, not worth describing. No, not even worth summing up.

What was interesting, fascinating even, was the attitude each candidate demonstrated towards completing the tasks.

Serenity relied heavily on the general goodwill the school felt for her, and she called in favors shamelessly. She asked her friends for help, reminded people of what they owed her. Usagi, on the other hand, only ever received unsolicited aid. She never asked anyone for help, although she accepted it when offered. After the first day, the first task, the competition was taken to the next level.

Serenity got into the habit of announcing the task at the dawn of each day. Many of her well-wishers then took it upon themselves to obstruct Usagi in the course of her task. Usagi had to resort to more subtle plans. Magic was also heavily involved, to the minor shock of observing Silver Club members. Both shamelessly plundered their energy reserves, fighting each other as often as they strove towards their task. Sometimes, the hallway literally crackled with energy, and Minako would have to once again remind her friends that they were not allowed to interfere. Fortunately, no bystanders were ever caught up in the battles of wills, else both might have been disqualified.

The tasks themselves became almost minor compared to the magical battles between the two. More than once, Silver Club observers frowned at the magnitude of magic each possessed. Any pretence at hiding their power had long since been abandoned as Serenity and Usagi fought it out.

The week passed by, taking far longer than anyone had expected. Each second trickled past, everyone acutely aware of the deadline on the horizon.

Finally, finally, the day came when Usagi and Serenity were to learn of the fruits of the members' decisions.

--

The clearing was fairly large, and it was crowded with a large number of people. Silver Club members, past and present. Minako stood at their head, a handful of colorful crystals strung out in a necklace of sorts that she held carefully with both hands. Flanking her were Rei and Makoto.

Ami led forth Usagi and Serenity, each wearing ceremonial white.

"We have arrived at a decision," Minako said gravely. "After considering all the factors before us, we decided to break precedent and admit both of you as new members to the Silver Club."

The tension in the air did not dissipate, and the Silver Club members knew why.

"So then comes the question of the nijuizhou I have in my hand. They are under the safekeeping of the Silver Club until we admit the present incarnation of Princess Serenity, whereupon we would present them to that hypothetical Serenity."

Minako looked both Usagi and Serenity in the eye.

"You may have guessed, that we have essentially been trying to guess which one of you is the Serenity we seek. We know that both of you seek the ginzuishou. And after conferring with Galaxia, we know that the ginzuishou is comprised of the nijuizhou.

"We have been doing our research, but are still unable to arrive at a definitive decision as to which one of you should receive the nijuizhou. Most of us would personally choose Serenity," she nodded in Serenity's direction, "but personal feelings cannot cloud our objectivity, so we have conferred with all living Silver Club alum and arrived at a decision that abides with our rules."

The important part of the nijuizhou was that they had to be given, to be earned, or otherwise rightfully obtained (_not_ stolen) in order for the ginzuishou to coalesce. Who the nijiuzhou went to, officially, were important.

In a move that stunned both girls, Minako flung the necklace of colored crystals in the air, the nijiuzhou glitter in the air as they slid of the string and separated in different directions.

"The nijuizhou goes to whosoever gets them first."

There were only a few moments' pause before Usagi and Serenity exploded in a flurry of action.

They weren't the only ones. Ami, Makoto, and Rei, previously briefed, were also headed towards the nijuizhou.

Usagi collected four, and Serenity three. The battle to get them was not so much a battle as a race. Usagi headed in one direction, Serenity in the other. Both actually flew through the air, their magic shimmering in an attempt to keep up. And now they were at a stalemate.

"You might as well drop your facade," Serenity sneered. "They no longer need to decide whether or not you are Serenity."

"Mine is hardly a facade," Usagi shrugged as her appearance seemed to glow, briefly. "And you?"

"It is easy for me to shed my skins," Serenity smirked, as her hair lengthened and turned into a dark gray. Her eyes also turned into a smoky gray, even as she appeared to grow taller, skinnier, and darker in aura.

"You might as well give them to me," Usagi said. "It's not like you can do with them."

"I'd rather destroy any chance of the ginzuishou existing than give it to you," Serenity spat.

"Come, come, Quartz," Usagi said condescendingly. "You know as well as I that there is a moment of vulnerability after the creation of the ginzuishou. You have as much of a chance of obtaining it as me."

The banter continued, exhaustingly. I won't elaborate. Suffice to say, both were in a deadlock, and neither knew what to do. Both also happened to forget the presence of the others. (Although it is doubtful Usagi actually forgot their presence, merely ignored them so that Quartz wouldn't remember – it is difficult to forget the presence of girls who are preparing, behind your enemy's back, to strike.)  
Between one snarky comment and the next, Minako flung a crescent-shaped almost-boomerang at Quartz. (Revealing her true self had been a miscalculation.) Quartz dodged, but not quickly enough to avoid the arrow of flame that Rei shot at her.

"That," Rei crowed triumphantly, "is for stealing my boyfriend, you _bitch_!"

Usagi blurred in movement, almost too quickly for the eye to follow, as she ran forward to catch the nijuizhou that had fallen out of Quartz's grasp. Quartz tried to grab them back, but was moments too late.

Usagi flung the seven nijiuzhou, but they did not fly all over the place. Instead, they hovered in a halo above her head before coalescing and emitting a light so bright everyone covered their eyes.

When they could open their eyes ago, Usagi had morphed into an angelic figure, presumably that of Princess Serenity, and in her hands rested a brilliant crystal that glittered in the sunlight.

"Noooooooo," Quartz howled. Her eyes narrowed. "I will _kill_ you before I let you claim it so," she hissed, and began to advance threateningly.

She had not taken half a step, however, before a figure almost-materialized before her. (In actuality, she had just been so focused on the figure of Princess Serenity that she hadn't noticed him.)

"Mamoru," she gasped.

He had drawn a long, slender sword that he held at her throat. "Take one step," he warned, "and you _will_ die."

"You're too good-natured to kill people," Quartz snorted.

"Firstly," Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "you're not human. And second, I've _never_ had a good nature." He pressed his sword against her throat, and beads of black blood appeared along the edge of the sword.

"You love me," Quartz protested. "And I love you," she added, rather belatedly.

"Don't make me laugh," Mamoru snorted. "You have never loved me. I am not blind, you know. And you know that I do not love you. The reason I left Rei for you was simple."

_Because you're interesting_, had been his reason. She had become predictable, now.

"It no longer holds true. There is nothing keeping me from killing you, in order to protect the princess as is one of the tasks entrusted to the Silver Club."

"Then do it!" Quartz spat.

"Alright," Mamoru said smoothly, and raised his sword for the kill.

His sword was stopped mid-strike by Princess Serenity.

"Princess," he inclined his head.

"Let me," she instructed, her voice tinkling like bells – very steely bell.

"Quartz," she said, almost-sadly. "I _am_ sorry for you mother, my aunt, who could-have would-have inherited the nijuizhou. But she didn't. And it is not your birthright; it is mine. And you have done terrible things, which cannot be forgiven without punishment."

She tilted her head slightly.

"So die," she finished coolly. After all, she was almost sad, not actually sad.

Quartz seemed to explode in light, this time a far more tarnished light. When the light faded, all that was left of her were a pile of ashes that were immediately blown away by a freak gust of wind.

"Princess," voices greeted her in all directions. The entirety of the Silver Club knelt before her.

"Please," Princess Serenity's form melted back to that of plain Usagi. "You have done your part, and I have completed mine. I am now just a regular member of the Silver Club, but for my guardianship of the crystal."

Her eyes fell on Endymion.

"And a few prophecies about romance," she admitted. "Either way, the Silver Club has fulfilled its duty in this task and is released from its obligation."

Ami noted this down in her records, and smiled at Usagi.

"Welcome to the Silver Club, Usagi. We hope your enjoy your membership."

"Oh," Usagi smiled, "I think I will."

Finis

--

Author's Notes: This is a revised version of an old fanfic I wrote a long time ago, before I learned about important things like plot, resolution, and the importance of not resorting to deus-ex-machinas. The original version can be found in the next chapter. Please offer constructive criticism – I don't take well to criticism, but it is necessary for growth. I usually don't like things that are good for me. I know the plot is kind of wobbly, but I wanted it to have some bearing to the original.


End file.
